


Tail Trouble

by YuYiKenopsia



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Idk man I just have an obsession with rin's tail, Lemon, Smut, Tail Kink, sin - Freeform, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuYiKenopsia/pseuds/YuYiKenopsia
Summary: You learn Rin has a tail and that it's very sensitive.





	Tail Trouble

"Hey Rin, I'm getting kind of hungry. Do you think you could make me a snack?" I pouted, using puppy dog eyes on him. I was currently in Rin and Yukio's dorm room, doing homework with them. Rin wasn't much of a studier and everyone knows it, so Yukio and I try to make him stay focused.

"Sure! What do you want?" He perked up, obviously excited to get out of studying for a bit. He also enjoyed cooking, especially for others, which probably added to his excitement.

"Eh, I don't know. I trust your judgement though so make whatever you want." I shrugged. Honestly I was just starving and needed some sort of food in me immediately.

"Okay! I'll make the best snack ever!" He yelled out and gave me a thumbs up before running out of the room. I focused my attention back onto my school work and tried to understand what the hell this math problem meant.

My thoughts were interrupted by Yukio letting out an annoyed sigh and picking something up off his desk. "I swear, Rin sheds like a dog. He already has the tail to match." He muttered, sweeping off a piece of Rin's hair from the desk.

I already knew Rin was a demon. I caught him talking to Yukio about it one time. That boy really isn't very discreet, I have no idea how nobody else has figured it out.

"Woah, wait! Did you just say Rin has a tail?" My head shot up in surprise.

"Oh, yeah. You didn't know that?" Yukio looked at me curiously. I shook my head no in shock. What the hell? Why wasn't I informed? Just then, Rin walked back in carrying the snack that he made.

"Hey, what the hell? Why didn't I know you have a tail?" I accused him. He looked shocked for a moment before a look of realization crossed his features.

"To be honest, I forgot that I didn't have to hide it in front of you. That's nice. It's uncomfortable keeping it tucked up." He walked over and handed me the snack. I began eating it as I watched his shirt start moving on it's own before a long black tail popped out.

"Woah, cool!" I pointed at the tail and grinned. "Its different than I expected. By the way, this is delicious." I added, pointing to the food he made me. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Whether he was blushing from the compliment to his tail or cooking, I couldn't tell. He muttered a small thanks and sat back down onto his chair. Just as he picked back up his pencil, Yukio's phone rung out.

"Hello? Yes. Yes I can come now. Okay. Right. I'll be there in twenty." He hung up and sighed. "Alright, I've got a mission. You two keep studying. I'll be back in a couple hours." He stood up from his chair and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair. He slung his jacket on and walked towards the door.

"Later." Rin waved.

"Bye Yukio. Be safe!" I called out to him. He waved as he left, closing the door behind him. "Well, you heard him. Let's keep doing our homework." I grumbled, begrudgingly turning back to my work. Even though I tried to focus on my work, I was still curious about Rin's tail. It was currently draped across the floor as he stared at his homework in hatred.

"Oi, is something wrong?" Rin's voice broke my gaze from his tail and up to his face. He had one eyebrow raised in confusion and his head tilted.

"Oh, nothing! I'm just still curious about your tail is all. What does it feel like?" I turned my full attention towards him. He stuttered, obviously unsure of how to answer. I laughed slightly at his embarrassment and figured I wouldn't be able to get an answer out of him, so I reached over and quickly grabbed his tail. His whole body tensed and his cheeks darkened significantly.

"H-hey!" He yelled and snatched his tail away from my hand. He looked at me with wide eyes and seemed really nervous.

"What?" I smirked at him. "I was just curious. Come on, I didn't get a good feel." I reached out again. He reacted immediately, standing quickly and knocking his chair over. My eyes widened in surprise. "Woah, are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't realize it bothered you so much." I apologized, retracting my hand.

"Oh, uh it's not th-that. It's just really sensitive." He blushed heavily. Sensitive? So did I hurt him? No, that wasn't really the reaction I was given. Wait, when he says sensitive does he mean... I smirked internally.

"Wait, sensitive how?" I asked, trying to see if my theory was true.

"Uh, it's- well, um." He stuttered out. He just told me everything I needed to know.

"Oh, I see." I smirked again. "So it's _that_ kind of sensitive." I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms.

"Wh-what!? I- no!" He yelled, obviously lying. Well, if he's just going to lie to me, then I'll have to get him to tell the truth.

"Don't lie to me Rin." I said darkly.

"I'm not!" He said defensively.

"Well then if you're not lying, you won't mind if I do... this!" I jumped into action and pinned him to his chair. He looked up at me in shock and surprise, still blushing heavily. I reached over before he had time to push me off and grabbed his tail tightly. He tensed up again and his eyes squeezed shut tightly. I ran my hand up his tail to the little tuft of fur at the end. He grit his teeth and grabbed the sides of his chair so hard that his knuckles turned white. Hm... that didn't get him to reveal it. I guess I'll have to try harder. My thumb ran in circles across the tip of his tail while my other hand moved to rub the base.

"A-ah!" He finally cracked and accidentally bucked his hips upwards. I looked down and noticed the bulge forming in his pants.

"See, I told you. That's what you get for lying to me." I gripped his tail tighter, causing him to whimper, and then let go completely, leaning up from my position over him. He sat there for a moment longer, eyes still shut tight as though trying to compose himself. I sat back down into my chair and turned back to my work, trying not to show how worked up I was at the sound of his moans and the look on his face.

He finally peeled his eyes open and immediately looked at me with a dark look in his eyes. I turned to meet his gaze. "What?" I asked coyly. He growled lowly and shot up, placing both hands on the back of my chair to cage me in, leaning down until our faces were inches apart.

"Don't tease me damn it." He growled and slammed his lips against mine. I gasped into the kiss, surprised at his action. Soon, I melted into it, allowing the lust to take over completely. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to let it in. He eagerly complied. I pulled away after a moment and playfully bit his lip causing him to shiver.

"What are you wanting to do, Rin?" I asked seriously. I didn't know if he was just caught up in the moment and wanted to stop here or if he wanted to go all the way. After all, we've never done anything like this with each other.

"Well I don't know about you, but I wanna fuck you." He stated matter-of-factly, reaching under me with one arm to scoop me up. I squeaked and blushed as he lifted me up. One hand under my ass and the other on my back. He walked us over to his bed and laid me onto it gently. "If that's okay with you of course." He muttered, going straight for my neck with his lips. He sucked on a particular spot and I jumped.

"Oh, y-yeah!" I yelped. 50% agreeing to furthering our activities, 50% just exclaiming that I liked the spot he was on at my neck. 100% ready to get fucked senseless.

"T-touch my tail again?" He whimpered, pulling away from my neck. "P-please?" He blushed heavily, not liking that he was admitting how sensitive an area it was for him. I smirked at him before wordlessly reaching behind him and grabbing his tail. He gasped and dropped his head against my shoulder, groaning lowly when I rubbed it harder. I thought his legs would give out when I rubbed the end of it again, his legs shaking. Figuring it would be much more comfortable for both of us, I pulled him onto the bed with me so that he was on top of me with my legs around his waist.

Now that he was on top of me, I could feel just how hard he was due to the ministrations on his tail. He bucked his hips into mine suddenly when I scratched lightly at the base of his tail. I gasped when he rubbed against me through the thin uniform skirt I was wearing. Deciding I wanted more of that, I rolled us over so that I was on top. I grinded down onto him as I continued playing with his tail. He was a mess by now. Panting and sweaty, face beet red. He groaned my name before continuing. "If you don't stop that I'm gonna cum." He warned breathlessly. "And soon." He admitted.

"Think you'll be able to cum again?" I grinned wickedly down at him. He yelped when I simultaneously grinded against him and scratched his tail again.

"I-I don't know. Probably." He panted out, eyebrows scrunched together tightly from the pleasure. "Oh God, yes. Yes I can, just please don't stop." He begged me.

"Sure thing." I smiled, loving the way he begged me, and kept going.

It didn't take long before his moans rose in pitch and be was arching his back off the bed. "I'm gonna cum! Oh, (Y/n) please!" He whined and squeezed the sheets tightly. He came with a loud shout and a panting of my name, face scrunched up into an absolutely blissful expression.

After a few moments he calmed down, panting slightly. I let go of his tail and instead ran my fingers through his hair gently to sooth him. His eyes were closed tightly and he moved his hands up to my waist.

"Okay. Now I'll take care of you." He opened his eyes and grinned brightly, rolling us over before I even had a chance to register what was going on.

"First things first, I feel like we're both a little over dressed. Don't you?" He reached behind his head and pulled his shirt off, tossing it aside. "Ugh, these are all sticky now." He scrunched his nose up and pulled off his pants. Next, he leaned back over me and kissed across my neck. Slowly unbuttoning my school shirt, and teasing the newly exposed skin as he went. He eventually had the whole thing unbuttoned and thrown to a random corner.

He rubbed his hands up and down my side as he kissed down my stomach, biting at the edge of my skirt. I gasped in surprise and jerked my hips up. His lips pulled back in a smirk before he leaned even lower to remove my skirt with his teeth.

Now, both in our underwear, we could really get down to business. He rubbed me teasingly through my underwear, pressing just hard enough to feel it, but not enough to really bring any pleasure. He was trying to get me to beg, I could tell. His free hand reached behind me to remove my bra. I was impressed that he was able to do so with one hand considering I was pretty he sure he isn't experienced.

"Rin. Stop fucking teasing." I groaned, annoyed. He chuckled and granted my request, slipping his hand into my underwear and leaning down to take a nipple into his mouth. I moaned and gripped his hair tightly when he slipped a finger inside.

"Oh? Do you like that?" He chuckled darkly and watched my face as he pleasured me. I did my best to glare in response but he added another finger and I quickly forgot to be angry. His fingers reached deep as he pushed into me as far as he could before pulling out and slamming back in. My head dropped back and my eyes shut tightly.

"Rin please, I'm gonna cum soon." As soon as I said the he pulled completely put of me. "Hey! What's the big idea, man?" I leaned onto my elbows to look up at him.

He laughed lightly. "I don't want you spent before we get to he good part." I narrowed my eyes and quickly grabbed his tail, squeezing hard. He yelled out and his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Then hurry the hell up and get inside of me." I let go of his tail so that his mind could clear enough for him to get to it and he sighed in relief.

"Yes ma'am." He grumbled, pulling down his boxers. My panties followed soon after and he was quickly lined up with my entrance. "Okay, are you ready?" He asked, looking down into my eyes seriously.

I nodded and he pushed in gently, giving me time to adjust. I gasped and my head fell back onto the bed. He groaned deeply once he was buried all the way in. "Rin. Move, please." I panted out and he was quick to oblige.

His pace was slow but hard, hitting spots I didn't even know existed. He roughly slammed into me, hands on my hips probably leaving bruises. "O-oh, that's good." He growled. "So tight." His voice was strained as he continued relentlessly pounding into me. As we both reached closer and closer to our climaxes, he would speed up more and more. We were both a mess at this point. Sweaty and loud, my nails raked down his back which only served to make him buck harder into me.

"Rin!" I screamed out, my legs tightening around his waist. He knew I was close and he knew that he was too. "Ah, that feels so good." I praised gently. I saw his eyes shine a little and a faint blush appear on his cheeks. I guess he has a praise kink, I smirked to myself. "I'm g-gonna cum." I warned him.

"M-me too." He reached down to rub my clit to speed up the process. I had the same idea as I reached behind him once more to grab his tail that was twitching back and forth. We let out a simultaneous groan as our most sensitive areas were touched and came. I tightened around him significantly and he cried out as he shuddered above me.

We calmed down after a moment and he slowly pulled out, flopping down beside me. "Holy shit." He panted.

"Yeah. Holy shit." I agreed tiredly.

"C'mere." He mumbled and pulled my into his chest. "Let's go to sleep. We'll study later." I was gonna argue that he was just trying to get out of studying but I didn't have it in me to study either. Reluctantly deciding that I would let it slide this once, I nuzzled into his chest and fell asleep.

A couple hours later, Yukio returned from his mission only to walk into a room with clothes strewn about and his brother and friend cuddling naked in bed. "Damn it." He sighed out and crossed his arms. A tick mark appeared on his forehead. "Whatever. I'm not sleeping in here tonight. It smells like sex and sweat." He grumbled, picking another temporary room for the night. "Stupid kids can't control their hormones. Bet they didn't finish studying either." He grumbled to himself as he moved next door.

**Author's Note:**

> Yukio, you're younger than Rin you grandpa.


End file.
